Troublemaker
by Miss Silver Bubbles
Summary: "Did you really think I would strip in front of a stranger? You are crazy." I asked, amusement evident in my voice. "You really are full of surprises." He replied with a smirk on his dashing face. "You're going to be living with me for who knows how long so you better get used to surprises 'cause you're gonna get lots of them. Now am I still a goody two shoes?" AU
1. Prologue

Troublemaker (GA version)

I swear to you, that my alarm clock is against my relationship with my bed; I mean honestly, it could at least wake me up in a nicer fashion. Instead it decides every morning to let out a scream of jealousy and for another morning, convinces me to leave my wonderful utopia, also known as my bed.

I literally fell out of bed and slowly stood, while at the same time walking towards my door. I probably looked like one of the people you see on the evolution posters, where they changed from a balled up monkey to a standing human.

Walking into the kitchen, I took my phone off charge and plugged in some headphones in, turning on some random songs that were getting popular.

My music on full blast, I swung open the fridge and started having a conversation with myself, deciding on what to have for breakfast.

"So what do you want for breakfast, Mikan?" I asked myself

"I honestly don't care," I replied, I know it's strange for a 'mature' twenty year old to be having a conversation with herself, but to be honest. I don't a give a flying pig. I tried to avoid cussing, my mother had 'taught' me better.

After a long conversation with me, the fridge decided to tell me that my presence was just too hot for it. It let out that annoying wail saying 'Mikan, I'm getting to hot, if you leave me open any longer, all of your food will be screwed.'

I pulled out a couple of strips of bacon, two eggs and a tomato, deciding that me, myself and I were having bacon and eggs for breakfast.

I poured some oil in the frying pan, and with master skills I cracked the eggs with one hand, whilst putting in the bacon. Talk about multitasking.

I cut up the tomato, then plopped it into the pan, the oil sizzling around the newly added vegetable, or fruit. Whatever one you want to call it, I grew up calling it a vegetable, but one day at lunch, my group of friends convinced me it was a fruit, when I say convinced I mean blackmail the living daylights out of me.

My train of thought was derailed as oil splattered onto my hand.

"Oh mother of a baby rainbow llama." I yelled, clutching my burnt skin. "Why oil, why? I thought we had something special. Fine be that way, but that hurt me and my feelings and I hope that you make my food extra tasty as an apology."

I put some bread in the toaster and turned the pan off, waiting for my toast, I turned up my music let it blast my ears out.

I slowly swung my hips to the beat, the rhythm taking control of my body. Even though my passion was with arts, I loved dancing, doesn't mean I was good at it though.

I smiled slightly, remembering my friends who used to tease me about my terrible dancing. I left them back in Seattle when I decided to pursuit my dream as an artist at the age of thirteen.

My thoughts drifted off until I heard a faint rattle outside.

"Silly Mikan, it's probably just the cat," I reassured myself, even though my apartment was in a fairly good neighbourhood, I was still nervous. Living alone did that to you.

After a couple minutes, and still no signs of a rapist, I decided to continue my wonderfully terrible dancing.

My new roommate would be here in a few weeks time so I should probably start wearing more clothes than just a tank top and a pair of underwear.

Just as the song ended a pair of clothing landed on my head.

I ripped it off, yelping some gibberish, and span around. There was a person standing with a couple of bags in the living room. I gave another yelp, this time saying some more understandable words which went along the lines of, "Oh holy panda, you son of a narwhale."

After a couple of minutes me saying failed cusses, I calmed down and looked at the man again.

And I admit I didn't mind that he was in my apartment, he was tall with black hair and piercing crimson eyes. He had arms that any man would be jealous of and any woman would drool over, you could see that he had a six pack, even with his shirt on.

"Umm... Hi, I believe you're my new roommate. I'm Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga," He smiled sheepishly, "are you okay?"

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

He glanced round the room, "Well since there is no one else here besides you and me, and asking myself if I was okay, would be considered weird... Yes I believe I'm asking you."

"Oh so you 'believe' that you're asking me, you don't sound very confident."

He just stared at me, and I realized how retarded I sounded.

"Ah sorry, that was rude and weird of me to say, sorry." I apologized.

He just doubled over laughing, using his knees as support; it was now my turn to stare at him.

"No, it wasn't weird, it was cute. And I am now sure I was asking you."

Yay, my new roommate is an angel. I congratulated myself in my head, trying not smile and look like a weirdo.

"Well I am fine, I was just shocked, I wasn't expecting you for another week."

"Ha ha, well if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't expecting my roommate to be so young, now my friends are going to joke about me being an old creep." He joked, or at least I hoped he was joking.

"How old are you" I asked.

"I'm twenty one, almost twenty two, how about you?" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"We'll its fine then, I'm twenty, so there shouldn't be any problem," I gave him a smile as he looked at outstandingly. "What?"

"Your twenty, no offense shortie, but you look like your still in high school," now that annoyed me, I knew I was small and people liked to tease me about it, but I certainly did not look like a high schooler.

I glared at him, his angel appearance slowly fading; he was starting to grow horns and a tail.

"Oh yea, not that I mind but, are you going to put some clothes on?" He asked with a giant smirk on his face as he ran his eyes over me.

I shrieked and pulled my shirt down, trying to cover myself as much as possible.

Oh yes, he is defiantly a devil spawn. "And can I have my underwear back, I kind of need it."

I looked down at the said item of clothing, the same piece of clothing that had been thrown on my head not that long ago. Scratch that, he is Satan himself.

I threw his boxers back at him as hard as I could, hoping to cause some pain, but his chuckle at my frustration, told me that I had failed hopelessly.

I stormed off to my room to get changed for uni, so much for breakfast.

As I pulled out some black skinny jeans with paint splattered all over it already, and a plain shirt with a butterfly design. I slipped on some volleys and went to go retrieve my phone.

"Hey shortie, would you mind telling me where my room is'," called the annoying voice I was now forced to live with.

"Shall I give you the full house tour," I said mockingly, not actually think he would take me serious.

"Yes actually, that would be quite nice." A smug smile was plastered to his face as I walked to the front door.

"Fine, but let's make this quick, I got to get to uni. Ok when you walk through the door there is the kitchen straight ahead of you, the living room on the left and in the back is the dining table that hasn't been used since I've been here, and that is a long time, trust me," I said, trying to put on my best real estate voice, "now the interesting thing is that the rooms are actually a giant one so there a no walls, which makes the place seem larger and more spacious."

"You do know I can see I am not a blind man." Natsume said, annoyed.

"I know, but it's amusing to see you aggravated."

"You really are a goody two shoes, aren't you?"He responded.

"What?"

"I haven't heard you swear since I got here, you acted like a middle schooler when you realized you were in your underwear and you give of the feeling of a goody two shoes." He explained, his fingers going down on each one, suddenly I had the urge for one of my fingers to go up.

"I'm going," then remembering something, "turn left go down the hallway, your room is on the left, the two rooms on the right are mine, if you go in any of them, I swear, by the end of the day, your dead body will be in a dumpster behind a New York cafe."

And with that I left, unfortunately not without hearing him call out.

"Have a good day at school, shortie

Arriving home I found a half dead body on the couch, the body belonging to my new roommate, Natsume the devil. Creative name right, I thought of it myself.

"Should I prod it with a stick and see if it shows any signs of life, or just leave it," I murmured to myself jokingly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Poke it with a stick and it will poke you back," he replied, drawling into the pillow.

Ignoring his inappropriate comment, I threw a sandwich at his face.

"I'll go grocery shopping on the weekend," I knew the fridge was empty and I'm guessing that was the reason for his 'death'.

He instantly turned over and opened the sandwich. He beamed at me while eating and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll be in my room, ok." And without waiting for an answer, I walked off calling my friend, Sumire.

"So Koko told me you got a new roomie," was the first thing that I here when I go and try and seek comfort; Sumi was definitely the gossip girl of the school. "So... Is he hot?"

"Oh my panda lord, you did not just ask that,"

"Yes I did so... Is he?"

I changed into my short dress that ended just under my butt, it was blue and I had had it for ages, the reason for its small length.

I hopped onto my wheelie chair, placed my feet on the head of the chair and put my head over the seat, so I was upside down, the blood rushing to my head making me dizzy.

"He's relatively attractive."

"Description now," she snapped.

"Ok, ok calm Yo tits woman," I said trying to sound gangster, "he's tall, black hair and red eyes, nice body; His got the face of an angel, but the personality of a devil." I concluded.

"I'm sleeping over yours this weekend," she confirmed by herself, she made a habit of doing this.

"Nope, not going to happen, I have a 'project' to complete." Sumi was the only one who knew what was behind 'the door' as my friends like to call it, but she still had never been in the room, no one had besides me.

"Aww" she whined, "fine you have to tell me more about your roomie to make up for it though," she whined.

"Fine, how bout next weekend and you can talk to the fine specimen I liked to call, Natsume the Devil!" I said in a philosophical voice.

That's when my door opened and Natsume walked in, I saw his eyes running up and down my long legs that were perched on the top of the chair.

"The specimen wants to know if you want Chinese for dinner."

"Sure, if you can keep your eyes off my legs," I said, pointing at him, reporting him of his sin.

"Of course, little girl, but only if you can go ten minutes without flashing me, it's almost like you want me to get an erection, polka," he winked, I looked up and saw my dress had slipped up to reveal my underwear.

He smirked at me and I replied by telling Sumi that I had a pest to get rid off; she got what I was saying.

"Oh look," I said flipping him the bird, "looks like my middle finger got an erection too, asshole."

Natsume dramatically gasped.

"Did little miss goody two shoes just cuss and give me the finger." That's it, I kept my temper when he talked about my underwear, but I snapped when he called me goody two shoes.

Natsume raced out the door, me following right behind him.

"Get back here!"

"Not a chance, daddy's girl." I froze on the spot.

I glared at him so hard, he spun around and I was ready to smash his face out.

"What did you just call me?"

"Daddy's girl," he replied.

"Don't ever call me that again." My voice coming out harsh, sharp and cold, I saw him cringe.

The doorbell rang and Natsume raced to get the door, I guess he really was saved by the bell.

We lied comfortably on the couches, using chopsticks to eat our food, watching The Big Bang Theory, as Sheldon popped in and out of a ball pit, with a distressed looking Leonard trying to catch him.

Natsume chuckled as I sat there eating, I was perfectly fine sitting next to him as long as he doesn't start pushing my buttons, or I may become hostile.

A piece of noodle flew onto my nose, I chose to ignore it until it's comrade decided to join it, on my forehead this time.

"Do you have an obsession with throwing stuff at my head?" I asked, remembering his underwear that had been placed atop of my head.

"Do you have an obsession with being a goody two shoes?" He retorted lamely, I just raised an eyebrow, "yea that sucked, but you still are a goody two shoes."

"I am not!" I yelled.

"Fine then, prove it." He challenged, my mind flickered with different thoughts.

And then I did something I never thought I would do,

I took my dress off.

* * *

Sorry for OCCness, Natsume has to be that way to fit to the story, but do not worry, he will be the Natsume we know and love.

Oh yea, if anyone wants to be my editor, please PM me. I really need one and if I get one I will be able to post more quickly.

Thank you, please leave a review if I should continue, this just came to me this morning.


	2. Affected

**Editor needed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way, I just own the slightly crappy plot, horrific spelling and bad grammar.

* * *

_I am affected by you_

_I know I really shouldn't stay_

_But, I wanna know the way you feel_

_I wanna know the way you taste_

* * *

Natsume looked away for a second, his face flushed scarlet, he glanced back and let out a sigh of relief.

I burst out laughing, "Did you really think I would strip in front of a stranger, you are crazy."

He smirked and relaxed back into the couch, I was smart enough to put on a small pair of shorts and a low cut singlet after his little perv in my room.

"You really are full of surprises." His voice filled with amusement.

"You're going to be living with me for who knows how long so you better get used to surprises 'cause you're gonna get lots of them. Now am I still a goody two shoes?" I asked, copying his signature smirk; I turned on the balls of my feet and threw my dress over my shoulder. The material floated gently onto his face and I walked into my bedroom and sunk to the floor.

I slammed my head back into my door a couple of times, hoping to get my senses back, I hadn't done something like before, what the god damn Rudolph was I thinking? But he just annoys me so much.

Natsume was right, I was a goody two shoes; I followed the rules, played it safe and got on everyone's good side. Hoping, praying that life would go by smoothly. I planned out that I would have a simple life, no troubles, I would graduate from college, find a husband, settle down and have some kids and become a teacher, or a doctor, something unsuspicious, something average and something normal.

It seems that that simple dream of a simple life will be turned upside down living with a guy like my new roommate.

I stood up and walked to my dresser and opened one of the draws, pulling out a loose art shirt and some tights. I heard the door close across the hall and knew Natsume had gone to his room.

Slipping into 'The Room' I picked up a canvas and some paints. 'The Room' wasn't that big off a deal, it was just a room full of paints, canvases and previous artwork; I just wouldn't let people in because there was hundreds of embarrassing paintings and drawings. They were all badly drawn and were stupid ideas, but I could just never bring myself to shred them.

Setting the canvas on the floor I looked at it, imagining the countless possibilities that I could make on it, I wasn't good with words so I usually made paintings instead.

My friends usually enjoyed my little creations; apparently I had the ability to make the painting come to life.

I reached over to my IPod dock and put it on shuffle, a random song coming on, I pressed a button a couple of times, increasing the volume.

I started painting, the canvas coming to life, the colours exploding over the picture; I started painting a field with a giant stone wall in the middle of it, stormy clouds gathering above head, a thunderstorm brewing, lightning striking the horizon. I plonked the brush in the jar of dirty water and got a smaller brush, and paying attention to detail I started painting a small figure on top of the wall, dark wings sprouting from her back, a frail white dress the only thing protecting her from the fierce gale.

Suddenly my thoughts and painting were interrupted as a harsh knock on the door banged around the room, my brush slipped and messed up the artwork I had been working on, I made a failed cuss under my breath.

"Turn it down; some of us want to sleep." Natsume's deep voice booming.

"Deal with it!" I screamed, annoyed at the mess of my painting. I looked over at the clock, it was around 1 AM.

"Please, I need to sleep; I have a job interview tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll turn it down,

"And you should get some sleep too."

"Insomnia,"

I could hear him pause and I imagined the puzzled look on his face. "Pardon?

"I have insomnia, I can't sleep."

Natsume walked into the room and dropped himself onto the old sofa in the corner.

"Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing? No-one goes in this room; it's off limits to everyone but me." I cried, freaking out. No one was allowed in here, it was my safe place.

"Woah calm down, I won't break anything." Natsume said, surprised by my sudden breakdown.

"Get out. No-one's allowed in here, it's my room; no one should come in, no-one!" I screamed.

"Mikan, calm down, what's gotten into you," Natsume outstretched a hand to help comfort me, but shock came over me as I slapped his arm away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, Natsume pulled his arm back in a hast, knocking over the jug of dirty water.

"You want me to get out? I can do that," He asked calmly, his face blank of any emotion, standing up and abandoning his sore arm. "But don't forget to go to bed, insomnia or not."

Natsume placed the jug up right and plopped the paintbrushes into their original resting place in the murky water. He closed the door with a soft click and I sat there in daze for a couple of seconds before breaking out breaking out in tears.

"Why, why was he so calm? Everyone runs or screams at me, he was kind to me, he was unaffected, he helped me, and he cleaned the mug." I started mumbling to herself, but I stopped myself when I saw the state of my painting.

It was ruined; it had become a beautiful mess. The fields had become dark and twisted from the water, the wall that the angel had been standing on looked like it was crumbling, and the angels eyes, which were once a beautiful pair of aqua orbs were now clouded and tears streamed down her porcelain skin.

I looked in horror, my voice stuck in my throat, the picture was so captivating, and it was like a haunting perfection.

It scared me how much this painting fit into my life at the moment, my easy, beautiful life was being twisted and the walls surrounding me were crumbling to pieces; I was even crying like the stupid angel on the canvas.

And it was all the fault of one thing, one stupid boy, one stupid jug of water, god damn that stupid jug of water, it was going to ruin my easy smooth life.

I rushed to her feet and kicked the water jug, and it flew to the wall in front of me, shattering to thousands of little pieces, raining down onto the floor.

Sarah – 1

Dirty stupid jug of water/ Natsume – 0

Take that motherfather.

* * *

Natsume awoke in a startle, still shaken from the night before and he had concluded that his roommate was mental. She had taken her dress off in front of him, and even though she had clothes on underneath, it had honestly given him a heart attack. But the main thing that gave him the impression that his roommate was mentally ill was last night, as soon as he stepped through the door she freaked out. She screamed and yelled and after he left, he heard things being thrown around and smashed.

Dylan walked out of his room and flopped onto the sofa, switching on the TV to nickelodeon.

_"Are you ready kids?  
"Aye Aye Captain"  
I Can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"  
Ohh...  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
Absorbent and yellow and porous is he  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
If nautical nonsense be something you wish  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
READY  
Spongebob Squarepants  
Spongebob Squarepants  
Spongebob Squarepants_

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH..."

"Spongebob Squarepants, really? At least put a decent show on, like Phineas and Ferb." Mikan's melodic voice filled the living areas, and Natsume let out a chuckle.

"Phineas and Ferb suck, Spongebob is way better."

"No way, Spongebob is repetitive, nothing ever happens."

"Oh like Phineas and Ferb is better, it's always the same, they make something, then it vanishes just before the parents find out."

"It's still better than Spongebob, and what do you want for breakfast."

"What is there to eat?"

"Um, toast, eggs and bacon or cereal."

"Hmm... Toast, eggs and bacon," Natsume lifted himself from the sofa and shuffled onto the high chair next to the kitchen bench. "So what was up with you losing it last night?"

Mikan just gave him a confused look added with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You screamed and yelled when I entered your art room."

"Did I? I can't remember, it must have been my stress level was too high, I have fits sometimes, sorry."She apologised.

"Fits?"

"Yea, I have fits, did I say that I had insomnia?"

"Yea," Natsume muttered.

"Yea, my fits are what has driven out the last twelve roommate's... you know I bet you won't last a week."

"Oh really," Natsume challenged, a smirk plastered to his face, this little girl wanted to make a bet with him, all he could say was bring it.

"Yep, not a single week," She smirked back placing a plate of food in front of him.

"You're on."

* * *

Natsume was having a glorious first day in his new flat, his roommate was subjected to fits and had panic attacks when her stress levels were too high, he got rejected at his last job interview and the flat had one bathroom.

Do you know how long girls take in the morning? A god damn century, that's how long. After making a little bet with his new roommate, he was then locked away from the bathroom, given the reason that she was doing a presentation on her art, and she was showing her pieces to some scholars.

Honestly, Natsume didn't care, he just needed a shower and get ready. He had just moved into the country, before he lived in LA and since he had only been recently placed here, thanks to his mother and father, he had no college. He had no work either, so he decided he would spend the day looking for a job to pay rent.

Natsume knocked on the door in annoyance, "Mikan, get your ass out of there right now, or I'm coming in."

"No, give me a couple of minutes."

"You have five minutes," Natsume said as he walked away to the kitchen, "Hey, do we have any coffee?"

"In the cabinet above the kitchen bench," Mikan yelled from the bathroom.

Natsume stalked his way to the semi empty cupboards only to find bread and some spreads.

"Liar, there's nothing here besides stupid fucking spreads." He slammed the cupboard in annoyance, he needed coffee god damn it.

"Oi no swearing or I'll throw you out." Mikan exclaimed, finally leaving the bathroom.

"Finally, honestly I don't know why girls spend hours in the bathroom putting paint on their face?"

"In my defence I only have blush, concealer and mascara."

"I don't know what are any of those are, hang on wait, why did you take so long in the bathroom then if you weren't doing anything?"

"It was funny to here you pissed, and we haven't had coffee in this place for six years." Mikan informed with a poke of a tongue and a wink.

"You little bi-,"

"Well I best be of now, this is the one time I can't be late and I need to make sure I don't miss the bus again."

"Your uni has a bus?"

"Nope, I take the public bus." Mikan reached for her coat on the rack and walked out the door.

"I'll drive you if you want," Natsume leaned on the door frame, a look on his face which he knew girls couldn't resist. He wasn't egotistical, but he wasn't oblivious to the stares he got.

She scrutinized him for a second. "I'll pass, you might kidnap me and take me to the middle of nowhere."

He was slightly shocked, wouldn't most girls take the opportunity to take a ride with him. Natsume let out a chuckle. This girl was interesting at the least. "Ok whatever you say, the options there and you have my number right."

"Huh? Your number... Nope never saved it, I called you from the home phone."

This girl keeps getting more interesting by the second.

"Ok, phone now." He commanded.

She seemed to battle in her mind for a second whether to give it to him or not, deciding that it couldn't hurt. She passed him her phone and he inspected it carefully.

"What model is this?" Natsume questioned, it was Apple but he had never seen the product before, maybe it was new.

"It's an Apple."

"I know that polka, but what one, IPhone 5?"

Mikan begun to slip into another internal battle and Natsume started to become impatient.

"Oi little girl, tell me now or ill lock you out of the house."

"Umm... my friend she umm... Works for Apple, really high up... So they gave her a new model to try out to see if it works... she umm gave it to me... so yea." She muttered not looking him in the eyes.

He was suspicious, who wouldn't be. "Whatever."

He tapped the screen and quickly added him to her contacts and returned it to her, she snatched it back and slipped it into her pocket.

"Bye Natsume," She said running of, checking her watch on her wrist, he turned around and instantly heard a crash; he spun around to see a pile of Mikan at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time." She called out, pulling herself up from the pavement, causing Natsume to let out a sigh of concern, how had this girl survived for twenty years by herself.

Knowing she was okay he closed the door and returned to the couch the second time that morning, he flicked through the channels, nothing catching his eye. Maybe a drive would be better.

He ruffled his already messy hair and picked up his keys from the counter, he locked the door and quickly jogged down the stairs to behold his sleek, black Camaro.

Cost him an arm and leg to get this, but it was worth, oh so worth it. Sliding in to the leather seat he blasted the radio on and rolled down the window, revving the engine awake, he sped off.

The wind caught around the window and whipped his hair around; he liked it like this, quiet. No little girls freaking out at him and definitely not flashing him. What was that about anyway, I guess she did have clothes on... but still. Ah she was confusing, with someone like that it is best to go along with it and not question it.

Natsume slammed down on the brakes sending him rushing forward. He had stopped in front of a weeping Mikan.

"Oi little girl, what's wrong?'

She raised her head and a startled expression flooded her face.

"Natsume what are you doing here?"

"I was going for a drive, why are you crying."

"I think I missed the bus and I'm going to be late." She said, breaking out into a fresh batch of tears.

He turned off the car hoping no one would drive down the lonely road.

"Why didn't you call me? I gave you my number." He sighed leaving his car to walk up to her.

"I didn't think you would actually want me to call you."

"Then why would I give it to you, idiot?" He said slapping her at the back of her head.

She gave a screech of pain and reached up to comfort the pain. "What was that for?"

"For not calling me, honestly get in the car."

"Fine... Bully." She whimpered but slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Where's your uni?" Natsume asked sitting next to Mikan, turning on the car again.

"Alice Academy,"

"Wait, what?"

"My uni, it's called Alice Academy of Art, have you heard of it?"

"Yea, I'm trying to apply there. I heard it was really good."

"Yep, best in the U.S Freaking A," She said with a proud smile, "And guess who's best in her art class?"

Natsume took a quick glance away from the road to raise an eyebrow.

"Yep that's right, me."

"Would never have guessed,"

Mock hurt spread across her face, and she punched him in the arm.

"Bully!" She yelled.

"I am not; I am voicing my opinion,"

"Well no one cares about your opinion, ah look here it is."

"About time,"

"Honestly you are so impatient."

"No I am not; you just have something important don't you."

"Oh yea," She quickly glanced at her watch and bolted out the door. "Thank you Natsume."

Natsume sighed, watching the brunette run off, his life is going to get pretty interesting with that girl around.

"_All students, buyers, viewers and scouts in the art gallery, please report to building A5 by 4:45 please, I repeat all students, buyers, viewers and scouts in the art gallery, please report to building A5 by 4:45 please. Thank you." _A loud voice boomed in the sound system.

Natsume considered visiting the art gallery, most likely that is the one Mikan is stressing over.

He locked the car and walked to the map in front of the school, annoyed that A5 was further away than the rest of the buildings.

He took his sunnies from his pocket and slid them on, the sun annoying him. A lot of things were annoying him right now, the walk, the sun, the heat, his interest in a mental girl.

Natsume heard music coming from rooms, instruments filling the air; he guessed he was in the music section of the school, meaning he was close to the art section. Trudging on he heard a bell and students started flooding from their classes.

"Oh shit," Natsume muttered to himself, picking up his pace.

"_Hey who's that? He's hot,"_

_"I know, is he a new student?"_

_"I hope so,"_

_"He looks older than us,"_

"Shit, shit, shit." Natsume muttered to himself hoping no one would come up to him.

He managed to get to the A5 uninterrupted and before the art exhibit started, he stood there for a while, slightly out of place not knowing whether to leave or not, his thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the microphone.

"Hello, I am Mikan Sakura, I am in charge of this exhibition and I have to say the art that has been put into this show is wonderful, we have all different types, including our newest collection, Johnnie." Mikan waved her hand to the corner of the room where a naked male stood with the cheesiest smile, laughter burst out through the crowd.

"Just kidding, we have to limit ourselves; we are a professional school after all." She said with a wink, another wave of laughter chorused out. "Well any way, enough of the jokes for now, I hope you have fun and enjoy the art, make sure you don't touch any of the goods though, Johnnie will get jealous."

And with the last wave of laughs everyone dispersed, Natsume in tow, staring at acrylics, watercolours and statues.

There were so many different colours that it almost hurt, the flurry of bodies was almost too much for him until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Thought it was you, what are you doing here?"A melodic voice asked, he turned around to see Mikan standing there with a plate.

"I decided to check out if you really deserve to be top of the class, polka." Natsume teased, ruffling her hair.

"Oi don't touch the bun, my friend spent lots of time and trouble on this." She swatted his hand away, he had to admit, and it was very nice. It was up in a normal bun with flowers beautifully placed around her head.

"Looks nice,"

"Thanks," She beamed up at him.

"So where are your artworks?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll tease me."

"Maybe,"

"Bully," She punched his arm, almost spilling her plate of food. He reached forward, grabbed the plate and slipped his arm around her waist to keep her supported and not flat on the ground.

"You okay?" He asked, his warm breath brushing against her pale skin, a blush forming on her face. She quickly pushed him away and snatched the plate away, turning around.

"I need to serve the other guests, thanks for the ride." She muttered before leaving.

Natsume scratched his head, this girl was trouble.

After walking around the exhibition for a couple he found a small section at the back, they stood out the most against all the others. It had feelings unlike the others which was just paint, these made people feel something, some had tears in there eyes, others had a smile on their faces, but no matter what person or painting there was emotion brought to the surface.

He checked the artist and let out a chuckle."I guess she wasn't lying."

Natsume headed back to his, having enough of socialising.

* * *

I was exhausted. Four hours, four rainbow narwhaling hours of talking to strangers, handing out food and keeping people amused. And to top it all of I had to keep Koko who had posed as 'Johnnie' restrained because he thought it would be funny to start hugging random people and start traumatizing them.

Il et out a sigh and clicked the door open, I stood over threshold for a couple of minutes, the exhaustion finally getting to me.

I stepped forward and closed the door with my foot, plopped the keys in a jar, dropped my bags in the lounge room and face-planted onto the couch without looking. It was nice and warm, Natsume must have been on it recently.

"Oi little girl, do you mind, I am trying to watch the Simpsons." A gruff voice complained.

I looked up and came face to face with ruby red eyes.

"You can see the t.v, I am to tired to move." With that I buried my face back into his chest, usually I would move but I was to tired and he was comfy.

He let out a groan of defeat and moved a bit so I fell onto his side, he wrapped an arm around me, keeping me from falling off the couch.

"You are going to cause me a lot of trouble in the future, little girl."

I couldnt say a response as I felt darkness starting to surround me.

"Your paintings were nice by the way,"

I just let out a sigh of content, and finally let myself slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
